HoshiiAnime league
by friedfish1
Summary: Kurama's adventure with his angels and some anime guests


1) The Beginning  
  
"Wow, How cute!" she said as she gazed the sky.  
  
"I should get going by now"  
  
Minaku is a 16 year old high school girl who is studying in Mieou High in Japan.  
  
"Mom, I like this school. I will be staying here forever"  
  
"Minaku, I must transfer you...we're out of money."  
  
"Mom...I'll work after dismissal so just let me stay."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please mom?"  
  
"O -okay. But you should balance your work and study."  
  
The next day, it was Saturday morning. Minaku and her friends decided to go to a restaurant. They spent their time talking about the past and their plans for the future. As they were about to end, Minaku noticed a small blue gem sticking on her chair. She placed it inside her pocket and catch up to her friends.  
  
The night came; Minaku went to a small fast food chain. She worked their as a cleaner. One time, her boss asked her to deliver the reports to the next building. It was already 11:00 in the evening so she hurriedly walked and dropped the papers. A man stood in front of her as she was collecting the papers. The man tried to get her but by chance, she stood up and ran. The man followed her and he ran faster than her. He almost got Minaku but somebody quickly grabbed her. A man with silver hair and golden eyes saved her but she fainted after she saw the man.  
  
The next day, she opened her eyes and found herself flying on the ground with her friends, Fuko, Kennifer, Hana and Aisume. They all got up and were shocked.  
  
"Where the hell are we?!" Hana exclaimed.  
  
"What happened?" Kennifer asked  
  
"Last night, my boss asked me to bring the papers to the next building. A man tried to kidnapped me but a man... hehe... yes a man, very handsome with silver hair and golden eyes saved me and..."  
  
"Shut up Minaku it was just a dream. Now let's move and get ourselves out of here." Fuko said  
  
"But it's true!"  
  
Then they all got up and started to look for shelter.  
  
The night came, and they were very tired. They saw a big tree and decided to have a rest.  
  
"What place is this? No food...No houses" Hana said angrily  
  
"Plus, no villages and villagers" Aisume added  
  
"Wait a minute... I'm seeing something" Kennifer interrupted "I'm seeing a palace look!"  
  
They all got wondered about the castle. Then suddenly, they heard a roar... a strange wild-boar-like creature stood behind them.  
  
"Guys... I think we need to go" Aisume said in a terrifying voice  
  
'In the count of 3, 1...2...3... RUN!!!" They all raced towards the castle after Hana counted. They noticed that they've been chased not just by one monster but more.  
  
"Quickly to the castle" Fuko shouted  
  
"We knew, Fuko" Kennifer exclaimed  
  
They were near the gate and Minaku shouted, "Open up the gate please"  
  
"Help us...Help us" the others shouted  
  
The gate suddenly opened and they all hurriedly entered the castle.  
  
"Phew! We made it" Hana said exhaustedly  
  
"I think not at all" Minaku said  
  
A group of Youkai surrounded them. They all gazed the girls so the girls felt very scared. The two girls, Fuko and Hana fainted.  
  
"Let's bring them to lord Kurama"  
  
"l-lord Kurama...who's he?" Minaku asked  
  
"Come inside so that you'll know"  
  
Meanwhile, Kurama was sitting on the master's chair when the Youkous brought the girls inside.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"Hey, you're the guy who saved me last night"  
  
Kurama gazed at Minaku's eyes. She also did the same.  
  
"Bring the girls into their rooms. You, blue-haired girl stay here"  
  
"lord each of them?"  
  
"You heard me? Yes!"  
  
"Umm, excuse me lord Kurama, can we just have only one room?" Aisume asked  
  
"Ok you may have. You heard them? Now Go!"  
  
Then he turned to Minaku. He slowly walked towards her and caressed her cheeks.  
  
"You're beautiful...I want you... You're mine now" He tried to kiss her but she refused. She pushed him quickly and really hard. Kurama softly laughed, "That's my lady. Remember you're not staying here for free. If you'll stay with me, then you're free, understand? Now leave before I change my mind."  
  
Then, Minaku went running towards the room of her friends.  
  
"Let's get out of here guys"  
  
"Are you nuts Minaku? Let's look for a place first before we leave this castle." Aisume said  
  
"Plus, the master-guy is so handsome" Fuko added laughing like a pig.  
  
Minaku stood and attempted to leave. She found the door locked.  
  
"Guys, they locked the door. We can't get out"  
  
"Never mind it. The more important is we're safe" Kennifer said  
  
Then, they all sat in silence.  
  
The morning came and it was time for breakfast. The maids opened the door and brought some dress.  
  
"What's this? What for" Hana asked  
  
"Please take your dresses, my ladies"  
  
"It has a name on it. Hey Kennifer this is yours" Fuko said  
  
"lord Kurama prepared it for you" answered the other maid  
  
"Yaaah! I don't want to wear this" Minaku exclaimed  
  
"This is too...too..."  
  
"Too sexy?" Fuko laughed  
  
Aisume grabbed the dress. "Wait Minaku. This one really fits for you"  
  
"Hurry up. I'm hungry already" Hana said touching her belly.  
  
After they have put on their dresses, they went down the stairs. The three girls acted in a very girly manner except for Kennifer and Minaku. They went to the dining room and found Kurama sitting on the first chair at the long table.  
  
'Please take your seats ladies" Kurama said as he was looking at Minaku. They enjoyed their breakfast and at the same time they were talking about experiences in life. 


End file.
